Promises, Promises
by SilentMadness
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto promised himself he wouldn't be selfish, wouldn't let Itachi risk himself for his sake. But to make a promise is easy, to keep it, even if it will shatter you, is something else entirely. But for Itachi, what wouldn't he do? Not sure of rating yet, M to be safe.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Keeping the Promise

**Author Note**: Hey, i'm pokeu2oblivion. This is not the first story i've written, but it is the first i've worked up the gumption to publish. Criticism is always welcome and i'd like you to let me know it you'd like me to continue the story. Warning, grammer and spalling are not my strong point (but i don't think i butchered it too badly). Hope you enjoy it.

**Keeping Promises**

He promised himself that this time he would do it. He had told himself a million times, swore he would be strong enough only to lose his nerve at the last moment. For him. For him, he could do it this time. He leaped down from his perch on the branch to land gracefully at the door of the cabin. He closed his deep blue eyes for just a moment and felt the sun on his back. He had stood here countless times over the last two years, today would be the last. He took a deep breathe and reached for the door.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust enough to see the man's form, draped in shadows, as he lounged on the couch as if it were a lavish throne. He'd known that's exactly where he would be, but his heart stuttered anyway. After a moments hesitation, he stepped through the threshold.

He'd known the moment his blonde stepped through the door that something was off. When their eyes met he only held his gaze for a second before looking away. The smile that graced his face was a sad imitation of the real thing, anyone that paid any attention would have noticed. Unfortunately, his blonde wasn't accustomed to people paying too close attention, not to anything that counted. He stood suddenly, with the languid grace of a predator, a small smile gracing his lips. Had the blonde given more than a momentary glance, he might have noticed the sharpness behind the expression.

"Hello Naruto", the blonde must have heard something in his voice because he looked up sharply, but the man reached out and pulled Naruto to him before he could respond. He felt his lover's hands pushing against his chest, shaking just a little. He pulled the boy back just enough, so Naruto could look him in the eye. His blue eyes were difficult to read, that worried him most of all, his lover was almost always open with him. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but he reached down and captured his lips. Whatever he was about to say, snuffed out.

Forgoing his usual gentle greeting, he plundered. Naruto tried to make a sound of protest, but it became a moan. He wasn't sure why he felt the sudden need to conquer, to claim, but for once, he didn't question his instincts. He ran his fingers through Naruto's short blond hair, so soft. He felt his lovers hands fist the back of his shirt, resisting him. The man pulled away and looked down at the slightly dazed expression on his lovers face as he struggled for breathe.

"Itachi…", Naruto's voice was barely a whisper. He knew he should extract himself from his lovers arms, but he couldn't seem to remember why.

"Yes love?" Itachi whispered in his ear. His voice was like the ocean, so deep and deceptively smooth. Naruto was sure he could convince a man to follow him to the depths of hell if he set his mind to it. He mentally shook himself, he could feel himself melting. He swore he wouldn't let this happen. He looked down at Itachi's chest. He knew what lay beneath the clothing. Graceful lines and hard muscles…and scars. How many times had Itachi gotten himself injured sneaking in to meet him? Not that the assailants had lived to tell the story, but that wasn't the point.

"Itachi" he said, stronger this time, "we can't do this anymore". There was no visible change, but Naruto felt him tense just slightly. His smile looked more sharp than pleased.

"Can't do what Naruto?" he asked, his tone light. He should have known Itachi would not make this easy on him.

Itachi felt as if he's been dipped in ice water, he just froze. He heard his response, but wasn't even entirely sure what he'd said. Loosing Naruto? Unthinkable. He'd given everything to Naruto, and he was sure Naruto had given everything in return. He should have paid more attention, he never let anything take him by surprise. Could Naruto have tired of him, he'd never shown any sign he was unhappy. Had he? Did he not think it was worth the risk anymore? Itachi wanted to smack himself, since when had he become so shakable? He didn't even bother to think about the answer to such an obvious question, he just looked down, only to realize his blonde was speaking.

"It's just getting to be too much. All the sneaking around and looking over our shoulders every time we meet. And we can only see each other once a month, if that, anyway." Naruto blurted out, "It would be better on both of us". He looked up to see Itachi staring at him, a blank expression on his face Naruto had not seen since before they were lovers. He cleared his throat nervously.

"You wish me to visit more often?" he finally spoke, in a reasonable tone far from his state of mind. He knew he was making this more difficult, he simply didn't care.

"Itachi…", he didn't know what else to say. He tried to pull away but Itachi's grip remained firm.

"Is this what you really want?" Itachi's voice was calm. Just a simple question, no emotion. It hurt Naruto more than would like to admit.

"I just…yes" he said quietly. "You were kind to me when everyone else simply looked the other way. You helped me heal, but I'm stronger now. I don't need this anymore" the unspoken _I don't need _you_ anymore _hit Itachi with the force of a tidal wave. He couldn't seem to breathe, but he kept his face carefully blank.

Something Naruto couldn't identify flashed across Itachi's face before it disappeared. All of a sudden he was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall. Naruto was beyond surprised, Itachi was always such a gentle lover, perhaps he had forgotten this was one of the most deadly missing-nin alive. His breath hitched as he prepared to fend of whatever punishment Itachi decided he deserved. When nothing happened he opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he'd closed them. Itachi's eyes swirled red and black, beckoning like a snake. Naruto shuddered.

"I think you are lying to me, little fox", Itachi's voice was velvet. He slowly leaned closer and teasingly brushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto could feel his body reacting of it's own accord. Melting in to him as his heart beat wildly. It had become natural to be in his arms. He reached out his arms to encircle Itachi's neck, then suddenly realized his feet were not even touching the ground. He'd been dropped back into reality just soon enough to see Itachi moving in once again. He couldn't let this happen. If he stayed in Itachi's arms he would forget his promise, he would get on his knees and beg for Itachi to forgive him, to stay with him always. But what about next time? What if he got himself killed, or perhaps worse, captured, just to come see him.

Naruto turned his face to stop the kiss. Itachi gave him a disgruntled look. He wasn't taking him seriously, didn't think Naruto could survive without him. He was probably right. He only had one last chance to make Itachi understand, to make him leave and never return. The one thing Itachi simply wouldn't forgive him for. Itachi gripped his face and turned it so he was forced to look him right in the eyes as he descended.

"I'm so sorry" Naruto said, and he meant it. Because even if it wasn't true, Itachi would feel betrayed. He took a shuddering breathe, "there's someone else".

Itachi froze. His whole world stopped. He wouldn't. "You wouldn't"

"I slept with him", tears rolled down Naruto's face because he knew. There could be no turning back now. Itachi was an affectionate lover, but a very possessive one. He would never forgive Naruto for allowing another man to hold him, "Sasuke, I've always loved him. I just…couldn't help it" that was the shattering blow.

He knew Itachi knew that he and Sasuke had always been close. It would be no stretch to believe that Naruto loved the boy as more than a close friend. He saw the shock pass over his face. Itachi released him and took a step back. It felt as if he was million miles away. Naruto stood a little shaky on his feet. He could see pain in his lover- Itachi's eyes, but he had to believe this moment of pain would be better than more scars.

"Please, don't ever come back here again. Leave Konoha and never come back" Itachi just down at him, eyes pained. He reached out to touch him, but quickly snatched his hand back, "Be happy Itachi, leave and be happy". And then he ran.

He ran to Konoha, the world a blur to his eyes. _I did the right thing, I did the right thing,_ he chanted to himself over and over as he ran. Then why did it hurt so much?


	2. Chapter 2: Holding On

**Note:** i'm truly sorry for those of you who took the time to read my first chapter, let alone favorite or comment, about the time it took for me to release a second chapter. I had a very sudden death in my family and it has taken me a while to summon the motivation to begin writing again. This chapter is on the short side and i hope to make other chapters longer. In general i'm not sure how fast i will update, but feel free to bitch at me if you want chapters. Comments and criticism are always welcome.

**Holding On**

It was as if the world had opened beneath his feet and swallowed him whole. He couldn't see, couldn't breathe. He stood as still as a statue, unable to move. There were many in Konoha who would doubt he possessed a heart, he'd sometimes doubted it himself. He didn't anymore, Naruto's smile had brought it stuttering to life, only to crush it. Fury blazed through him at the thought on Naruto writhing beneath another man's touch, he felt his eyes shift to a blazing red. Had his little fox forgotten to whom he had sworn himself? Did he think that just because he had been ordered to kill his family he would be opposed to crushing any man that touched his lover. Naruto wasn't that stupid, no matter what the village thought. Then again he had chosen the one man Itachi would hesitate to kill.

Sasuke. He'd been worried at first that Naruto felt more for him than friendship, but when he brought it up Naruto had just kissed him and chuckled, assuring him the idea was ridiculous. At that time, he'd been prepared to let him go. If Naruto had said yes, he would have let him go, or so he'd told himself. Could he walk away now, even if it was what Naruto wanted. Was it what he really wanted? The question lit something within him. There were times he would look at Itachi, just stare at him with this sorrowful look in his eyes, but then he would always crave to be touched. He would stretch out his arms and when Itachi embraced him he would hold him so tightly a normal man would have bruised. He would never say what upset him, so Itachi would make love to him until he forgot, until he smiled at him again.

Naruto smiled often, but for it to reach his eyes was something only Itachi would see. Naruto didn't know, but even before he had convinced Naruto to become his lover, he had watched him from afar. At first it had been to keep an eye on Sasuke, but at time passed the little blonde held more and more of his attention. He would smile and act like an idiot, and few looked beyond that part of him. He was loyal and headstrong, but he was also clever and pained. He had watched Naruto stumble home in the dark, silent tears running down his face because no one ever really looked at him.

When he'd first revealed himself to Naruto, he had been on his way back from a solo mission. He had yelled loudly and put up a tough front, so ready to fight him. He had to have known he didn't stand a chance, but that didn't stop him. Itachi had played with him for a few minutes and then when he got close enough, yanked him to his chest. His little fox had looked up at him with fear and determination. It been so hopelessly adorable he could do nothing but kiss him, and the look of shock that followed was just as endearing. He had been suspicious and closed off to Itachi's proposal at first, but Itachi had broken down the walls.

How could he let that go now? He couldn't. In that moment he made his decision. He wasn't sure if his little fox truly wanted to escape him or not, but it didn't matter. He was beyond being able to live without him now. It Naruto had found another, he would simply take him back, keep him closer. There were few things Itachi could live without, Naruto was no longer one of them. The red receded and he could breathe again. The world faded back in, he had no idea how long he had been standing there but the light had long since disappeared and Naruto was most likely back to Konoha, it was time to move.


End file.
